


little black dress

by chameleonmikey



Series: The Squad and the boys [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ashton gets distracted during an interview by a super hot girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little black dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnitashtonirwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitashtonirwin/gifts).



“Yeah, a live album was definitely something we had always dreamed about doing, you know? We’re best live, there’s no denying it, so we get to show that off, as well as give fans who couldn’t come to a show the feeling as if they did,” Ashton said to the interviewer. Though he was standing in the middle, the interviewer - Alison - had done enough research about them to know to shove the microphone in his face as opposed to Luke’s or the others. 

“It’s had really good reviews, so far! Are you proud of it?” Alison said in a faux preppy voice. Ashton held in a sigh, slightly annoyed at the question. Obviously they were proud of it! But he and the boys were on a red carpet for some award show, and Ashton had to play nice for the cameras. Ashton waited a beat to see if any of the other guys wanted to answer, but when no one made a move, Ashton stepped forward slightly. 

“Yeah, we’re extremely proud of it. I think it’s…” Ashton trained off, zoning out. He could feel Michael poking him in the side, and hear Alison prompting him to continue, but Ashton couldn’t drag his gaze away from the girl he had just stopped a little bit down the red carpet. 

From what Ashton could see, her hair was a gorgeous auburn colour, cascading in waves across her shoulders, smooth, creamy skin, and heavy make up on her eyes. What really stopped Ashton was the dress though. 

It was a short black thing, perfectly accentuating her curves. It had lace arms, and a low cut back. Ashton wasn’t sure if he wanted to rip it off of the girl or have her never take it off. What he was sure of, though, was that she took his breath away.

“Ashton, care to add about what your relationship with One Direction is like?” Alison said. Ashton didn’t even really register what she said.  
“Ash?” Calum said.  
“....... What? Yeah. Great,” Ashton said distractedly. 

“Okay, so this has been 5 Seconds of Summer!” Alison said, turning to the camera to sign off.   
“You okay?” Luke whispered as soon as the cameras were off.   
“Yeah, I just gotta, hold on, I’ll catch up in a minute,” Ashton said before slipping away. Luke sighed but turned back to Michael and Calum.

Ashton approached the girl, trying to keep his nervousness at bay. He was close to her when he panicked. Her facial features were so beautiful, and Ashton could swear he could smell her from where he was standing, in a good way. Coconut or something.

“Shit,” he said to himself. A quick look over his shoulder told him that his bandmates were watching, meaning he couldn’t fuck it up, or he’d never hear the end of it.   
“You can do this, Irwin,” he said to himself.   
Breathing deep, he approached the girl. 

“Uh, hi, I’m Ashton,” he said when he made eye contact with her. His heart was pumping out of his chest, which was unusual. Sure, he was always attracted to girls, but none of them made him feel like this, and she hadn’t even said a word to him yet.  
“I know who you are. I’m Maria,” the girl smiled warmly. 

“Oh, well, yeah. Sorry, I was just wondering, like. Are you here with anyone? Because I’m not and my mom was supposed to be my date, but she flaked out, so I have a spare seat beside me, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to join me?” Ashton said nervously.   
“I’m not here with a date. I would love to sit with you, Ashton” Maria said and Ashton’s heart exploded.

“Yay! I mean, cool,” Ashton said, cringing internally.   
“Such a dork,” Maria laughed. 

Later that night, after the mediocre award show, Maria and Ashton snuck off together for the night.


End file.
